The Endless Troubles
by Hazelfeather14
Summary: Hazelkit and her littermates are kits of the deputy and the leader. It seems that life should be perfect to them, but around every corner another disaster takes place. They don't understand what's happening, or that it's them. They intend to find out how to stop the endless bloodshed and death, and how to began an era of peace. Soon enough, though, they must make a sacrifice.
1. Allegiances 1

**A/N: So here is my first story for this website. Therefore, here is my first prologue for this website. We've got a slightly typical scene, but it gives some good backdrop to the story. I'd love it if you reviewed and told me what you think.**

Prologue:

A dark gray tabby tom was trudging through the forest, casting glares at the night sky. Anger edged every movement, and he kicked a stone across the path. He muttered words under his breath as he crossed a clearing, and he let out a frustrated yowl. "StarClan, why? Why must you be so vague, so-" The tom cut off his own words with another one. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

In front of the tabby came a tortoiseshell, frantically rushing to the first cat. "Nightstripe, oh, Nightstripe! Waterwing's kitting!" Immediately, Nightstripe's attitude was swept over by worry. "Waterwing?" he asked. "But, she's still sick!" The tortoiseshell pushed him towards a gap in the fern, hidden in the shadows. "Come on, come on!" she called as she disappeared through the gap.

Nightstripe plunged in after her, eyes wide with concern. Only once he was safely in the camp did he pause, and it wasn't for long. The tom surveyed the clearing with narrowed eyes, trying to spot a certain cat. "Where's Leafflight?" he growled, before stalking forwards. He came to a bramble den just as a little ginger she-cat mewed, "She's in the nursery with Waterwing!" Nightstripe looked at the ginger cat, mewing, "Thanks, Gingerpaw."

Nightstripe thrust his head through the nursery wall, not even flinching when a prickle got caught in his fur. His gaze fell short on a beautiful silver tabby, and he sighed dreamily. "Waterwing, you're going to be all right." he mewed, voice ever-so-soft. "I won't let you die." Waterwing opened her glazed eyes just a crack further. "Oh, Nigthstripe, I believe in you!" she whispered painfully. Then her side convulsed and she let out an agonized yowl. But a brown tabby she-cat kept her paw firmly on the new mother's shoulder. "Any moment, now!" The cat said. "Thank you, Leafflight," Waterwing murmured before letting out another yowl. "StarClan, help me!" The words echoed through the forest, and into the camp. All the cats shivered, and uneasy glances shot around the camp.

"Here's the first one!" Leafflight mewed happily. A small sac slid onto the moss, and Nightstripe timidly bit the sac open. Tumbling out of the birthing sac was a tortoiseshell she-kit. Nightstripe licked the kit fiercely before placing it at Waterwing's side. "No," moaned the mother, pushing her kit away. Nightstripe looked at her in disbelief. "No? But, this is your kit! Our kit!" Leafflight shushed him with a glare, before continuing to work. "Second one is almost here!" The medicine cat grunted.

As said, another sac fell onto the moss, quickly followed by a third. Waterwing let out a sigh. "That's it." Leafflight mewed, nipping open the sacs. "Two she-kits and one tom, all healthy!" The she-kit, a light brown tabby kit with a white muzzle, snuggled up to Waterwing and began to suckle. The tom, though, let out a fierce yowl before hustling his gray fur with black patches towards the curve of his mother's belly. Nightstripe nudged the first kit over, and every cat purred.

"What will we name them?" Waterwing mewed. When Nightstripe didn't reply, she added, "You name the tom, and I'll take the she-kits." Nightstripe nodded gratefully, and Waterwing propped herself up to look at the adorable little balls of fur. After a couple of seconds, her eyes lit up. "Hazelkit and Honeykit." she whispered, pointing at the tabby and then the tortoiseshell. "Honeykit might be Honeydapple, and I think Hazelfeathyer's pretty, too!" she added with excitement showing in her eyes.

Nightstripe nodded, and gently said, "The tom will be either Stormkit or Smokekit. You choose." Waterwing paused for a long time, thinking. "Stormkit." she determined. "In someways, he reminds me of a storm." Nightstripe and Leafflight nodded. "Let her rest," the tabby cat mewed softly. Nightstripe nodded again. "Of course." The two left the den. leaving the queen and her three kits together.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here are the Allegiances! I am looking for OCs for a future event, so please comment an OC in a review if you're willing to let me use it. If you do comment, I'd like to know:**

**Name-**

**Clan-**

**Gender-**

**Appearance-**

**Does it Have a Mate-**

**Does it Have Kits-**

**Can I Kill the Character-**

**How Would You Want the Character to Die-**

**Personality-**

Allegiances=

ThunderClan:

Leader- Nightstar- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Waterwing- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Currently in nursery)

Medicine Cat- Leafflgiht- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors-

Tigerstripe- dark brown tom with black stripe down back and amber eyes

Dapplestorm- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice- Robinpaw

Foxwing- ginger and white tom with green eyes (Temporary deputy)

Hawktalon- brown and white tom with hazel eyes

Birchflight- light brown mackerel tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Duskpaw

Willowfeather- silver/blue she-cat with green eyes

Cloudfall- white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Eagleclaw- gray and white tom with hazel eyes

Leopardwing- leopard printed golden she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Mistypaw

Falconheart- light brown tom with hazel eyes

Darkfang- brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice- Blackpaw

Spottedclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Gingerleaf- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Lionear- golden tabby with blue eyes

Apprentices-

Mistypaw- silver she-cat with a white belly and chest as well as gray stripes and blue eyes

Duskpaw- gray tom with green eyes

Blackpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Robinpaw- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens and Kits-

Waterwing- (Check deputy)

Hazelkit- light brown tabby she-kit with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Honeykit- tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes

Stormkit- black tom with silver eyes

Blossomflight- brown, ginger, and white she-cat with green eyes

Featherkit- light silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Hailkit- black tom with white spots and silver eyes

Smokekit- dark gray tom with green eyes

Fallensnow- gray she-cat with a white head and blue eyes

Stonekit- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Oakkit- dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Fernkit- golden dappled she-kit with blue eyes

Breezekit- ginger tom with hazel eyes

Dawnkit- golden brown she-kit with amber eyes

Birdkit- calico she-kit with green eyes

Elders-

Mumbleear- small brown tom with hazel eyes


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO here is the first actual Chapter. It'd got 3 different POVs in it, and I feel like it's a good length for starters.**

Chapter 1:

Hazelkit's POV

I was sitting next to my sister, Honeykit, in the clearing. The two us were watching our father assign the patrols, and we were giggling just like any other 5 moon old kit. "Do you remember the look on Stormkit's face when he stepped on the thorn yesterday?" Honeykit asked. We burst out laughing, sprawling out on the ground. Of course I remembered it! We tumbled around for a couple moments before Waterwing padded over. Our mother might be a queen right now, but she was also the deputy. That meant she definitely had high expectations of us.

"Stop laughing, and lick that messy fur of yours!" she mewed sternly. I paused my giggles and tried to speak, but my try's were hopeless. Again, I rolled around guffawing. Then Honeykit poked me, and I managed to sit it up. Waterwing gave us one more glance as she padded over to Stormkit, our brother. Stormkit was eating near the fresh kill pile, and I didn't envy what mom was about to say. He looked up just before Waterwing mewed, "Now, you go join your sisters and tell them to help you play with the younger kits!"

I blushed at the words, and whispered to Honeykit, "Help Stormkit? He's fine by himself!" Honeykit looked at me silently, then replied, "But we have to do. Let's get it over with." By this time, Stormkit was only a couple fox-lengths away. His black fur rippled neatly as he sat down. "Mom wants us to play with the younger kits." he muttered.

Honeykit and I nodded. "We heard." I mewed glumly, standing up. All the younger kits liked games like moss ball, but we much preferred things like 'Battle' and 'Challenge'. The other two stood up as well, and we padded to the nursery. "I'm not fetching them." I said as we neared the entrance. "I did it last time!" Stormkit protested when we glanced at him. I rolled my eyes. "You're the one who was told to do this!" Honeykit nodded, but she stuck her head inside the nursery all the same. "Hey, guys!" she called. "We're supposed to play with you!" The first kit to trudge out was Hailkit, quickly followed by the rest of the crowd.

Hailkit's POV

I glared at Honeykit as I padded out of the nursery, knowing all they wanted to do was annoy us. They did that every time they were 'supposed to play with us. I hated Hazelkit in particular, though, because she was so, so... I couldn't find the words to describe it. It was just one of those things you couldn't put words to.

I twitched my tail as I padded into the shadows. I knew my white spots would show, but I didn't care. I was still going to be the best warrior in ThunderClan. The best warrior ever.

I didn't mind that Stormkit was here; he was the only one that was decent enough to be my friend.

My fur twitched as I surveyed the clearing. Nightstar was organizing the patrols. I didn't really like Nightstar, either. But that didn't matter.

I looked down at the ground, waiting for the three to say something. They didn't, and so I looked up again. Only then did one of them say anything.

"We're playing Battle." It was Stormkit. I looked at the traitor. "No way!" I hissed. "I am not playing Battle!"

Stormkit gave me a glare, and I shushed myself. I had never seen them this annoyed. Maybe this time I should let them play Battle, not moss ball, even though moss ball was the best game ever invented. "I am Stormstar of ThunderClan, Honeykit is leader of RiverClan, and Hazelkit can be WindClan. Smokekit cat be ShadowClan's leader." Stormkit mewed while I stared at him

Then the arrogant brat continued. "Hailclaw is my deputy. Featherwing is Hazelkit's, Fernkit will be Honeykit's and Smokekit's deputy is Stonekit. Oakkit is from my clan. Breezekit is RiverClan, Birdkit is WindClan. Dawnkit is ShadowClan."

I was fine with being deputy, for now. While we played battle, I would make myself have more authority. Stormkit would never know what happened. I purred to myself at my brilliant plan.

Honeykit's POV

I looked over my 'clan' and let out a yowl. "RiverClan, attack!" I surged forwards, happy that we were playing a real game at last. My clan caught ShadowClan unprepared, and I tackled Smokekit. "You can't get away with hurting my clan!" I mewed as I pummeled his belly.

Then he threw me off, and I found myself next tp Hazelkit. "Alliance?" my sister whispered as she fought Stormkit. "Yes!" I agreed. I turned to my clan mates. They were both right behind me. "No fighting WindClan!" I told them as I plunged into the battle.

I never noticed that Hailkit was straight in front of me. He banged his paws on my head, and unsheathed his claws in my fur. I was determined not to look weak, and I fought, back, carefully keeping my claws unsheathed. Even though it hurt from my tail to my head. Everything in my body was full of pain as I used my soft paws to pin Hailkit down. But he slid out of my grip and raked my soft belly hard with his claws. What had happened to him? Didn't he know the rules?

I bowed down to him and staggered away, bleeding. No one saw the scarlet blood staining the ground or me as I limped into the shadows of a fern. My tentative tongue licked my wounds carefully, because every time I licked too hard or in the wrong spot, pain would flash through my scarred body. When I looked up from my fur, I could see Hailkit sticking his tongue out of me. Hailkit was laughing. He was laughing at me.

I was angry. I plunged out of the bushes and onto Hailkit. He was surprised, and I purred. My claws itched to rake him, but I still kept them firmly sheathed. I nipped his belly, his tail, his leg, his neck. I chewed on his ear and rammed his shoulder. I thumped his belly and froze when I felt his claws at my throat. "No!" I whispered.

Hailkit pushed his paws hard into my throat, and I felt his block my wind pipe. I was thrust against the ground, trembling. My body shook, and I realized I was terrified. I couldn't die now, as a kit. I just couldn't, I couldn't! I began to choke, thrashing my body. Hailkit grinned, teeth bared. His mouth moved closer to my throat, and he opened it with menace. "No!" I whispered again.

For a second, I felt the pressure on my throat loosen, and I gulped in air. Then I twisted my body and ran. I ran into the deserted nursery and huddle in my nest. I wanted to dig a hole and die, if I wasn't already going to die.

**A/N: So what do you think of Hailkit, Honeykit, and Hazelkit? Going back to allegiances, who do you want to mentor the three oldest kits, and what do you think the warrior names for the apprentices should be? I'll be doing that soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 3

Stormkit's POV

It had been only a couple of seconds since the battle was over. Hazelkit and Honeykit's team won, since they made an alliance. I never thought about that, and I scolded myself angrily. Then I glanced back up. No matter what, I would always support my sisters. "Hazelkit!" I mewed, searching for her tabby pelt. Hazelkit looked at me, triumph in her eyes. "Good job." I told her. Hazelkit nodded and padded through the crowded area, stepping over tails and legs, and avoiding whole cats.

I turned around and scanned the area for Honeykit. I couldn't find her tortoiseshell pelt anywhere. "Honeykit?" I mewed, wondering where Honeykit was. No one replied, but I heard a snicker from across the clearing. I flashed my head over and gave the cat a glare, knowing whoever it was laughing at Honeykit. Then I saw it was Hailkit, and I relaxed. I knew my good friend Hailkit would never insult Honeykit or Hazelkit.

I heard a small sound a pricked my ears, considering the possibility that the sound was Honeykit. When it repeated, I knew it was a whimper. Honeykit never cried, so doubt flooded me. But then I scolded myself again and followed the sound to the nursery. I poked my head in and scanned the area. At first, I saw nothing. But then I saw a tortoiseshell shape huddling in the nest me and my littermates shared with Waterwing."Honeykit?" I mewed, padding forwards.

Honeykit's eyes glanced up at me as I neared. That was before I saw her pelt, her face, her body. She was wounded from head to toe. "Honeykit!" I gasped anxiously. "Are you alright?" Honeykit shivered and burrowed into the nest. Rushing over, I licked her gently, trying my best to avoid the wounds. Still, she flicnched and I jerked my head away. "What happened?" I mewed/. I had to know how my sister was hurt. I had to!

I heard a sound behind me and another cat entered the nursery.

Featherkit's POV

I padded softly into the nursery, feeling slightly battered. I had never played Battle before, and I was worn out. I was surprised to see Stormkit and Honeykit already in the nursery. The she-kit's pelt seemed a little red but I was sure I just imagined it. "Hi," I mewed as I padded to the nest. The den smelled a little like blood, but I was sure it was my imagination, again.

Neither cat responded. Instead, I heard Honeykit whine something. She spoke weakly, but I thought she exhausted, like me. "Smokekit...mate...other clan..." That was all I heard. I was pretty sure Stormkit heard the same, since his face was confused. Then he stood up, glared at me, and growled, "How dare you harm Honeykit?" I gasped in shock. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked quietly.

Stormkit lunged forwards, tackling me and we rolled over and over. I was too tired to fight back, and I felt his claws begin to dig in to my body. "She said Smokekit's littermate, from another clan in the Battle!" he hissed. I gaped at him and mewed, "I didn't do it! I promise!" He didn't respond as his claws made a little wound on my chest. I squealed in pain and tried to kick his away, clawing frantically.

Luckily for me, Stormkit chose to hop away. "Consider that a warning," he growled. "Never harm my littermates." The wound on my chest burned, and my legs were so weak that I thought I would collapse. "I promised!" I protested. I didn't want the burly kit to hate me. As I desperately looked at him, I almost blushed. I had a crush on Stormkit. But he nipped me on the shoulder and padded out of the den, calling "I won't tell on you this time, either. Consider yourself lucky!"

I was crushed by his response, and I lay down glumly. I raised my head and mewed to Honeykit, "You know it wasn't me, right?" Honeykit rose her head weakly, and let out a whimper after a couple seconds. "Yes...do...Stormkit... wrong."

Smokekit's POV

I was grooming myself limply in front of the medicine den, my fur rippling. Every now and then, Leafflight would walk past me, carrying herbs in her mouth like always. I couldn't remember a time where the she-cat hadn't had them in her mouth. I sighed quietly, before I noticed Stormkit charging across the clearing. The older kit looked angry, and so I moved out of his way, leaving an even wider gap between him and the den.

"Leafflight!" he yowled, his tail flicking impatiently. "Honeykit's hurt! She had an accident with the brambles on the nursery!" I gasped when he said Honeykit. Honeykit was a good friend, and I didn't want her hurt. I was glad she had such good littermates. I saw Hazelkit prick her head and pad over quickly. "Honeykit?" she mewed. When her brother nodded, Hazelkit's eyes grew wide and she ran to the nursery.

I decided to speak some words to Stormkit. "Did someone push her or something?" He tensed, and so did I. Stormkit hesitated before answering. "Smokekit, um, no, she wasn't." When I glanced at him, surprised, he quickly added, "Actually, yes, I guess I did push her. It was an accident..." Somehow, he didn't convince me. But instead of making it obvious, I just nodded and acted like I believed him whole-heartedly. "Should I tell Waterwing?" I asked cheerfully.

At once, he nodded. I was sure I saw relief in his eyes as I padded away to the bottom of high ledge. "Waterwing!" I called, hoping onto the first rock. I felt my fur grow hot when she looked at me. I never liked being the center of attention, but I needed to let her know. "What is it?" she asked gently, though her gaze was impatient. "Um, well, you see..." I mumbled. Then I cleared my throat and tried again. "Honeykit's hurt."

Waterwing looked shocked. "Hurt?" she echoed blankly. "Honeykit, you say, is hurt?" I nodded and her eyes filled with concern. "Nightstar, I need you!" she called over her shoulder. Then she raced ahead of me to the nursery. I could just see the tip of Leafflight's tail as she padded inside.

Nightstar caught up to me, and asked me a question. "What is it? Do you know?" I felt pride surge through because I had been asked a direct question by the leader of ThunderClan. I nodded and said, "Honeykit's hurt." I saw his face out of the corner of my eye as we ducked through the nursery entrance. It was full of wonder. But when he saw Honeykit's condition, he gasped and hurried over. "You'll be alright, sweetie," he mewed gently. "Leafflight will make you all better."

I saw him flash a glance at Leafflight that read, 'You better or you're crow food!'. I realized just how much a parent must love their kits. Would I ever feel love that strong? For some reason, I didn't think I would. Suddenly, I heard a cough and glanced behind me. It was Stonekit, and he coughed violently. The medicine cat whipped around. "Stonekit, go to my den!" she snapped fiercely. "He has green cough!" Leafflight added, once he was gone.

Every cat in the nursery gasped.


	5. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"Stonekit's POV/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"I trembled at Leafflgiht's words and headed out of the nursery, heading for her den. I was the only one in the den, and I sniffed my around before another coughing fit interrupted me. It felt like only a couple of seconds before Leafflight followed me into the den.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You have green cough." she told me at once, almost shoving me into a nest. Green cough? I didn't believe what she said, but then I coughed again. She shoved a pile of mouthwatering herbs under my mouth. "Eat." she ordered me, and I didn't hesitate to obey. They tasted delicious, but I ended spiting them on the floor in the middle of another coughing fit.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Leafflight tried again, giving me another bundle of herbs. The same thing happened, and I felt a knot of worry rise into me. I tried to drink from some wet moss, but every time I tried to I hacked it away. My body shook and I heard my voice rasp as I mewed, "I won't die, right?" I felt a little stupid to be thinking about my life right now, but I was lying down with a medicine cat trying to get me to swallow something.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"She winced, and so did I. "I don't know..." her voice trailed off when she responded.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Leafflight's POVp  
>p style="text-align: left;"I watched Stonekit's chest heave, my brows furrowed with worry. I couldn't believe I had just said that. But I had to tell him the truth. I let my head fall, and stared at the ground as I heard him cough even more. I was sure that this was my fault, that in some way I had caused him to get green cough. I sighed and glanced upwards, not meeting the kit's gaze.<p>

Then I heard more coughing behind me, and I spun around. "Breezekit, come here!" I ordered him, recognizing the green cough. "Lie down, and try to eat these herbs." I grabbed fresh herbs and shoved them under his nose, worry flooding me. I couldn't let them die.

Breezekit couldn't swallow, either. I felt panicked, but I didn't want to let them know. These poor kits had death words engraved in their bone...

I didn't want Fallensnow to know. I-I didn't want anyone to know. I had to admit it. I was ashamed. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, and jerked my head to the side. I was amazed at who I saw. It was the starry spirit of my mentor, Shimmermist. I gasped at the sight, and she shushed me quickly. I silenced myself obediently, waiting to hear the words she would speak.

_"Endless troubles will come in a storm, and many will die. A bush will shrivel, and liquid will perish with the black hail. The rain will torrent, the sky will fall, and only three souls can save it all. The tendrils of darkness will come, led by a spirit that was cursed before birth, and that will be the final trouble before all is well." _That was what Shimmermist mewed.

I was awed by her words, and I shivered.

Breezekit's POV

I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know anything, except for what Leafflight had told me. That Stonekit was coughing in the nest beside mine, and that I couldn't eat. Or drink. That the medicine cat was gasping, shivering, and had a weird expression on her face. That a strange mist was hovering in the den, seemingly in the shape of a cat. For some reason, I didn't care. There was blackness at the edge of my eyes, and I blinked, trying to clear it. Nothing happened, except for me hacking my heart out. At least, it felt like it.

I glanced over at my coughing brother and tried to move my pained body. Every time I tried, agony flooded me and stopped me. The darkness moved in closer, like little tendrils of shadows, and my sight was narrowed to little balls of sight. I coughed again, and something scarlet splattered the ground. I shifted my limited gaze to it, and croaked in surprise. Blood. I had coughed up blood.

I could just see Leafflight whip around to face me. She darted over, poking and prodding me every where until I spurted out more blood. I could feel it dripping form my lips, down my chest, around my paws, and onto the floor. My chest tightened and I could just breathe. Blood clogged in my throat, and I tried vainly to cough it up. I couldn't, and I found myself choking.

The darkness covered my eyes completely, and I was lost in the dark. My few breaths came in little gasps, and I felt my heart just stop. The final thing I heard was absolute nothing.

Then I blinked, and bounded off to the stars. I was dead, and a member of StarClan now. I was glad. I hated Leafflight now. She could have saved me, but she didn't. This was all her fault.


	6. Chapter 5

Fallensnow's POV:

I sniffed the air, on my way to visit Leafflight. I thought the I deserved to know more then I currently did about my kit's situation, and the medicine cat hadn't told me anything. I tensed instinctively, wondering if my kit was alright.

Suddenly, I distinguished the distinctive scent of crimson blood on the air. "Stonekit!" I shrieked, breaking into a run and darting towards the den. I didn't hesitate to slip inside, my gaze darkened with worry. Leafflight was crouching over two limp kits, and I suddenly recognized them as my own.

Stonekit and Breezekit- they were dead, amongst their starry ancestors now. "No!" The realization made me let out a yowl louder then anything I had ever heard. "Not my kits! Why, StarClan? Why them?" I spun around and raced away, unwilling to look at my sons. Besides, I had to protect my remaining kits.

When I got there, I discovered that Birdkit was already dead from the sickness, and Fernkit was coughing. I immediately curled around my kits, licking each one. I would have to believe that I could keep my remaining kits safe.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hailkit angrily snapping some words at Leafflight, and I felt a prick of resentment for the medicine cat. "Serves her right," I mutter. "She let my kits die!"

I closed my eyes when Leafflight came in to retrieve Birdkit, unwilling to look at her. I knew she wasn't a murderer, but I didn't want to think otherwise. I had to blame the deaths of half of my kits on someone else. Like Leafflight.

I drifted off to sleep, to a dream where all of my kits where alive. It was a dream where we are all having fun, with everyone perfectly healthy and alive.

Oakkit's POV:

As mom fell asleep around us, I wondered why she was so upset. I mean, Birdkit was only really, really sleepy and Breezekit and Stonekit were sleeping outside of the den. I couldn't see any problem.

When Leafflight left the nursery with Birdkit, I let out a squeak, and she turned around. "What's up with Birdkit? Why are you taking my sister away?"

Leafflight's eyes clouded. "Your-your sister is with StarClan, now, my dear. She is gone, gone to live with the spirits forever more." "NONONONONONONONONONONONON!" I told her, reaching up for Birdkit.

The medicine cat jerked my sister's dead body away. "No, you'll catch the sickness, like Fernkit has!" She tossed Birdkit towards my other siblings before grabbing Fernkit. "She can't stay here. Your sister must go to my den to recover before she infects you all."

I watched angrily as Leafflight pulled my sister away. Now it was just me and Dawnkit and mom, and mom was just a grieving Fallensnow. Well, I was going to grieve for my littermates as well!

I marched back to the nest and lay down. "They're dead, and Fernkit is sick!" I whispered to Dawnkit, giving a breaf explanation of the words I had shared with my new nemesis. I used to hate Hailkit, but the destroyed of my littermate's lives had to be it, now.

Mistypaw's POV:

I stood in the clearing, watching as three kits were lay down on the ground. "I'm sorry for you, kits," I whispered in quiet grief. Then I turned to the Clan Rock, where Nightstar was waiting to address us.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Clan Rock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled, standing on the rock. I trembled in excitement, knowing that part of the meeting would include my warrior ceremony!

The clan gathered quickly, and he mewed, "Today StarClan has taken the lives of three kits. Stonekit, Breezekit, and Birdkit will never receive their warriors names. I would like to speak about them, for us to share what we liked about them, and to cherish their short existence. I, personally, wanted to name Breezekit Breezecloud, Breezestorm, or Breezewing because of his speed, determination, and how quick he can be to judge. He was a fierce kit who would have made a good warrior."

Waterwing stepped forwards from the nursery. "I always thought that Stonefall or Stoneheart would be a good name for Stonekit. He was very kind and considerate, yet he was very loyal and protective to his clan. He, too, would have made a great warrior."

Leafflight padded forwards from her own den. "Birdkit, I believe, wanted to take the path of a medicine cat. I would have taken her in- though she was feisty and swift, she a caring, intelligent cat that would have made a good medicine cat. I would have called her Birdflame in honor of her fierce spirit."

Nightstar nodded and mewed, "Now we shall make three new apprentices because Hazelkit, Honeykit, and Stormkit have all reached their sixth moon. Come forwards, you three."

I watched as Hazelkit led her two littermates to the rock, stopping promptly before their father. Nightstar smiled, greeting them warmly before he continued, "Hazelkit, from now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hazelpaw. Hawktalon, Mumbleear taught you to be brave and wise, and you yourself have an uncanny sense of loyalty and judgment. I trust that you will be a wonderful mentor to Hazelpaw and that you will pass on all four of those skills, never less many more."

I stifled some laughter at Hazelpaw's delighted gaze when she heard who her mentor was to be. Personally, I couldn't blame her. After all, Hawktalon was one of the best warriors in the whole entire clan. Hazelpaw touched noses with Hawktalon, and the two made their way to the side of the clearing.

"Honeykit, you will be known as Honeypaw until you receive your warrior name. I know that I can trust Foxwing to teach you patience and clear-sightedness, and I hope that I was a good mentor to Foxwing and that he will pass on what I taught him to you." Nightstar decreed.

I smiled as the two touched noses and padded away. Foxwing was another good warrior, and he had been the temporary deputy while Waterwing had been in the nursery.

"Stormkit," Nightstar began. "Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Falconheart has proven to be a swift and strong warrior, and I trust that he will pass on many good qualities to you."

The pair touched noses and joined Hazelpaw and Honeypaw. I sat their quietly waiting for my ceremony.

"We also have two warriors to make. Mistypaw and Duskpaw passed their warriors assessments today. Leopardwing, Birchflight, do you agree that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Nightstar asked.

Leopardwing, my mentor, stood up. "Mistypaw has proved to swift, smart, and loyal, which is everything a clan cat needs." I purred in pleasure at my mentor's compliment, smiling.

Birchflight was slower. "Duskpaw's only faults can only be fixed with the experience of a warrior, and besides those, he is ready."v Duskpaw frowned, unappy about what his mentor had said.

Nightstar nodded. "Mistypaw, Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." I mewed instantly, my voice loud, stable, and firm. It was clear that I meant my promise.

"I do?" Duskpaw squeaked, before shaking his head. "I do." he repeated, annoyed.

Nightstar glanced at Duskpaw before mewing, "Then I, Nightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and for that I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Mistypaw, from now on, you will be known as Mistywing. StarClan honors your wisdom and intelligence, and I welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

I stepped forwards, licked his shoulder, and he put his nose to my forehead before I padded to the side of the clearing, leaving my brother to receive his name.

"Duskpaw, you will be known as Duskfeather. StarClan honors your energy and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full member of the clan." Nightstar decided. I purred for my excited brother, rubbing against him when he came over.

"Hazelpaw! Honeypaw! Stormpaw! Mistywing! Duskfeather! Hazelpaw! Honeypaw! Stormpaw! Mistywing! Duskfeather!" The clan cheered, yowling as loud as they could.

I smiled again and let them congratulate all of the five of us.

**A/N: The next chapter will be an allegiances update! And I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I had the biggest writer's block in the world for this story, and whenever I tried to write a chapter, it wasn't even close to good. So I took a break from the story, worked on my other ones, and finally came back here to continue it. Again, sorry!**


	7. Allegiances 2

**(So, this allegiances is after Hazelkit becomes Hazelpaw and all. Just saying this because I might forget where this document goes in my folder.)**

Allegiances=

ThunderClan:

Leader- Nightstar- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Waterwing- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Leafflight- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors-

Tigerstripe- dark brown tom with black stripe down back and amber eyes

Dapplestorm- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice- Robinpaw

Foxwing- ginger and white tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Honeypaw

Hawktalon- brown and white tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice- Hazelpaw

Birchflight- light brown mackerel tabby tom with blue eyes

Willowfeather- silver/blue she-cat with green eyes

Cloudfall- white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Eagleclaw- gray and white tom with hazel eyes

Leopardwing- leopard printed golden she-cat with green eyes

Falconheart- light brown tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Darkfang- brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice- Blackpaw

Spottedclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Gingerleaf- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Lionear- golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Mistywing- silver she-cat with a white belly and chest as well as gray stripes and blue eyes

Duskfeather- gray tom with green eyes

Apprentices-

Blackpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Robinpaw- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

Hazelpaw- light brown tabby she-kit with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Honeypaw- tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes

Stormpaw- black tom with silver eyes

Queens and Kits-

Blossomflight- brown, ginger, and white she-cat with green eyes

Featherkit- light silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Hailkit- black tom with white spots and silver eyes

Smokekit- dark gray tom with green eyes

Fallensnow- gray she-cat with a white head and blue eyes

Oakkit- dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Fernkit- golden dappled she-kit with blue eyes (Sick)

Dawnkit- golden brown she-kit with amber eyes

Elders-

Mumbleear- small brown tom with hazel eyes


End file.
